The present invention relates to cutting tools and, in particular, to an indexable cutting insert having a chip control geometry providing chip control over a wide range of parameters such as depth of cut or feed rate.
With the current selection of cutting insert geometries, it is necessary, when the depth of cut or the feed rate is significantly altered, to change the cutting insert to one having the desired geometry most effective for the specific parameters. This process not only requires changing cutting inserts to satisfy the cutting parameters, but also necessitates maintaining an inventory of various cutting inserts such that the desired insert geometry is available when needed.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a cutting insert that may effectively be utilized over a variety of parameters and through this versatility reduce the frequency of changing inserts and reduce the need for a large variety of different insert geometries.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a chip control geometry such that effective chip control is maintained over the range of parameters for which the cutting insert is utilized.